The Arrival of the Seventh Wave
by BoredWithIdeas
Summary: The continuation of 'Internet Lovers'. John is devastated that he can no longer contact Sherlock. But that doesn't stop him from trying. Despite their far distances, will they regain their love that once was? This time, can the story end with a happy ending? You have to read to find out. Based on the book 'Every Seventh Wave' By Daniel Glattauer.
1. Chapter 1

This is the second part to 'Internet Lovers'. People wished me a happy birthday so I thought I should write the next chapter. Here it goes!

* * *

_This is a degenerate voice message system. The recipient can no longer receive mail. All incoming mail will be deleted automatically._

Come on, Sherlock! It's been half a year! Hello?! HELLO?!

**[Ding]**

Ha! A reply. 'This is a degenerate voice message system. The reci-' Ugh! Sherlock! Is this never going to stop?

Hello voice message system! I need the E-mail of Sherlock Holmes and I need it now. I have three questions I really need to ask him. One: Is he alive? Two: Is he still in Paris? Three: Is he involved with an E-mail relationship with someone else? If one and two are yes, I can forgive him. But never number three, I would mind very much if he had FALLEN IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE HE NEVER MET. Anything but that! Please! This has to be a once in a life time thing. Go on, voice message system, pass my message on to Sherlock Holmes. Tell him it's time we got in touch.

**[Ding]**

_This is a degenerate voice message system. The recipient can no longer receive mail. All incoming mail will be deleted automatically._

Subject: Message for S. Holmes  
Hello Sherlock! Are there new people living in your flat? Just in case you were still in Paris, don't be surprised  
if you get a massive electricity bill for this past year. They keep the light on all night long. I just happen to be  
passing.  
Yours respectfully, John

Hello?! Voice message system?! Don't I get my notification?! Should I be worried or can I be hopeful?

**[Ding]**

_Dear John, it's me who was using the electricity. I just got back from Paris. What I'd like to say, well everything _  
_I was thinking sounds sober now, the best I could to for now is hope you're so much more well than I am. I do. _  
_Sherlock_

* * *

What you guys think? One thing before I go on, in my story, Greg Lestrade is French. So that's that. Just wait until the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter!

* * *

So Sherlock you get back from Paris, send your voice message system... thing, check your E-mails and Oh! There are E-mails from someone named John Watson, you are somewhat familiar with the name. Oh yes, isn't he the one you basically wrote into bed, and you very nearly had him, too. But reason got the better of him and decided not to show up. Many months go by and he and any fantasy are forgotten. Then out of the blue he gets a message and the best you can do is 'hope he's well'. I expected so much more from you, Sherlock. But don't let it bother you. I don't want to be a burden.  
Yours John  
PS. Please send me your voice message system, I think I prefer him.

_I knew I shouldn't have written back, dear John. YOU. COULD. NEVER. BE. A. BURDEN. TO. ME. You are a part of me. I carry you around with me everywhere and always. Living in my mind palace as an illusion of perfection. Don't ask. That's how you existed for me in Paris and that's how I was able to bring you back with me. But, John, in the mean time my physical presence has moved on. I met someone in Paris. We've only been together for a week but we think it can turn into something more special. He's thinking about moving over, thinking about getting a job here as a DI. John, that one night many, many moths ago, when our first and last meeting failed, I broke away from internet love. It doesn't have a future, especially not now. Please let's just cherish what we had and not ruin it. Goodnight for me._  
_Sherlock_

Subject: A fitting conclusion  
Okay, I'll cherish what we had, my dear ex-internet lover Sherlock. The thing about... Damian, I just bet he's called Damian, is that you get the physical, a real person and not just a fantasy. Am I right? I'll stop E-mailing, I promise. But would you mind if your dream-boy gets one more wish? I want one hour, face-to-face with you. I need to see you at least once in my life. I agree that we have no future together but I do believe that we deserve a fitting conclusion. That's all I'm asking.

_His name is not Damian, it's Gregory. I know it sounds pretty horrid but he doesn't at all look like a Gregory._

Oh Sherlock. I like you so much for that E-mail. Sorry for the harshness. I'm off to bed. Sleep well.  
Yours John

_Subject: All right then, let's meet_  
_Yours Sherlock_

* * *

It's short, but I think I'll be updating later, but I might not because I'm going to spend the day with my aunt for a post-birthday surprise. I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter! I'm back! Sorry I didn't update sooner but school and shiz.

* * *

I can do Sunday at Six o' clock. I'll be sitting at a table in the back at the cafe Speedy's, the scene of our last  
failed meeting. Try your best to identify me. Do you remember how you described those three Johns? John  
number one had short blond hair, which has grown quite a bit since then of course, he is tall, calm and easy to  
be around. John number two had brown hair, was a real tough looking guy, and had a scar. The last John was  
short, blond and your impression of him was that he was shy but caring.  
Yours Johns 1,2, or 3

_Dear John, by providing some more insight, you have finally admitted that you are John number one, which I _  
_guessed all along. As for me, I hope you aren't going to be disappointed, I don't look exciting and I have a _  
_cold._

It's far too late to make up excuses, Sherlock. I'll see you soon. Oh! And welcome to the world of real life encounters.

Subject: The morning after  
_Dear John, was it so awful?_

Why do you ask? You were there. You sat opposite your illusion of perfection for nearly an hour and a half. And smiled at him for at least seventy-two minutes. There was a bit of awkwardness along the way, but it wasn't awful at all. I hope your cold is better today. Remember: drink some tea to sooth your throat. Have a nice day.  
John

_Dear John, All day today, I've been deleting drafts of E-mails in which I describe what our meeting felt like to me. No matter what I write, it sounds cliché. Let me try it another way: I'll try to describe what you thought when we met alas. I would say you were sitting with a stranger, who claimed to be Sherlock Holmes but didn't offer any prove. You didn't find this stranger disagreeable, he didn't have bad breath nor did he have a slight eye twitch. He was somewhat easy to be with and had a sore throat. But nothing about him made you feel like you were sitting across from the Sherlock you've come to know. And he made three people cry and that's not your Sherlock. None of your expectations were fulfilled, John. Am I right?_

Okay, Sherlock. How about I tell you how you felt when we met? Here it goes: Dumb-founded. Although you wouldn't let it show, you barely let it pass that you were sitting across your fantasy and how different he looked than how you had imagined him. What a let-down that is! To be with the least interesting John, the shy, short blond, John number three. As for my impression of you, I felt you weren't really there. You hid yourself from me. Our meeting in eight words: I was timid and you were closed up. Was it a disappointment? If I'm honest, yes. Our long correspondence had a little more life in it.  
John  
PS. Nice coat by the way, a black long coat suits you.

_John, can I ask you a personal question? Are you and Mary still together?_

Of course. Why do you ask?

_You know, just a personal interest._

Ah, I see. Can I ask you something personal, too? You said in the cafe you were going to Boston for a few days, Is Greg going with you?

_He's already there._

Oh! Well, happy landings!

_Goodnight, John._

* * *

Here it is! I'll try to upload a new chapter later or I'll post it in the morning. I have lots to do so don't expect much. As always, I hope you enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter! Expect another soon!

* * *

Subject: Last night  
_Dear you, I thinking about you last night. I couldn't go to sleep. How are you?_  
_Love, Sherlock_

Well, well, Sherlock. What a surprise! After a brief encounter and a month of silence, I never thought you would ever write to me again. Which John are you writing to, your illusion of perfection or the shy man from the cafe, Speedy's?  
Much love, John

_I'm writing to the John that with a strong, firm hand brushes away imaginary Blond bangs away from his face as to actually see if I'm there with him. As if he's had this dream before where he met the mysterious E-mail sender and was so disappointed when he woke up. He carries that disappointment all through-out the day and nothing can make him happy. But then I ask myself if he's happy in his marriage._

Oh Sherlock. If I were to get an E-mail like that everyday, I would be the most happiest person in the world.

_Thank you, John. But I'm sad to say that happiness is not made up of E-mails. I'll write to you later._  
_Love, Sherlock_

_..._

_John, I can't sleep. And I may be, correction, I am just a little bit drunk. I wanted to tell you something. I wanted to tell you that there's a point on my right hand. It's in the middle of my palm. When I so much as glance at the point, I get dizzy, it warms me, it governs my pulse. Just a tiny little point. The thing is, John, that one day in a certain cafe something happened on my right palm where the point is. My hand reached for some sugar, but it stopped in mid-air as another rougher, much older hand reached toward it at the same time. For a millisecond the rougher hand lightly touch my hand, the point, as it passed the sugar. It was just a moment of contact. I've stored it away, in my mind palace, where no one can reach it. I can feel you, John. Night John._

Sherlock, that was so amazing. How do you learn to write like that? I say you close your fist around that point, to keep it safe.

...

Subject: Five glasses of scotch  
Dear Sherlock, my fifth glass of scotch wanted to know whether I am only attractive to you with alcohol in your system. Given with only with water and coffee that day in the cafe, you lost all interest in me physically. You know what I did to that fifth glass of scotch? I annihilated him. And now I am off to bed. Good night! Or rather Good morning, now.

* * *

Wow, drunken out pourings? I think that's wonderful. Expect many more, but maybe not. I don't think so. maybe three more. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter! This one's just... Muhaha!

* * *

_Dear John, Okay, there are a number of things that need an explanation. Such as, why would you want me to be interested in you physically? What good would it do? Hows your marriage? And what do you think about the circumstances that led to our "break-up"? How could you forgive me? And how can you forgive Mary? Have a nice day. _  
_Sherlock_  
_PS. Tell your scotch friend that I like you, with or without alcohol in my bloodstream. And you are amazing to look at._

Here are my answers to your questions, in no particualr order: Mary, well, what can I say? It no longer is the love that once was, but I still feel a love in a sense of caring for the children. Do you understand?

_John, need I remind you that many of my questions remain un-answered?_  
_Yours Sherlock_

Subject: More answers  
Sherlock, I got in contact with you because the man of many words slipped wordlessly out of my life. Our story was never concluded. Flight is never a good ending, only a postponement And here is where things get a little bit baffling You asked me how can I forgive Mary. I don't understand this question. What could I forgive her for? You have to explain.  
Kisses John.

_Dear John, I don't know how else to say it, and maybe it would be better if we meet to discuss it. Mary knows about us. Or at least she did. That's why I left and took the job in Paris._

WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT MARY KNOWS?! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW?! I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION! NOW!

_Ask Mary! She has to tell you, not me! How was I suppose to know that she never told you what she did? She read our E-mails, John. All of them! And then he sent me and E-mail asking me to meet you, for one night, and then leave you in peace with her and the children. Then I left. That's it! I would have preferred to tell you all of this in person._

IS THIS SUPPOSE TO BE A JOKE?! IT'S NOT AT ALL FUNNY, SHERLOCK!

_Dear John, it much to late. I have to get to work. Here I'm attaching the E-mail Mary sent me a year ago. In which she confesses to reading our E-mails and makes her request for me to meet you. A request I could not ignore._  
_John? Hello? Are you there? _  
_Oh John, I've lost you now, haven't I? Oh God, I wish I could erase everything!_  
_Love, Sherlock_

_Okay John, I get it. I won't write any more._  
_All my love, your Sherlock_

...

Hi Sherlock. Are you asleep?

_Hello John! How are you? Please tell me!_

Can I come and see you? Right now?

_Are you serious? It's three o' clock in the morning._

Yes or no?

_Yes! But John, can you maybe tell me what mood your in? I don't want to get punched in the face at three o' clock in the morning._

You'll find out soon enough.

...

Subject: Our nadir  
_Dear John, I don't think you feel any better today, after that performance last night. Your grand entrance, the abandonment of your shyness, and your exhilarated demand, then your departure right afterwards. You were trying to prove something, but what? We have never been more close yet so far apart. That was our nadir. John you are not one to turn humiliation into victory like that. That isn't you. When you left so abruptly, I wanted you back. But most of all I wanted words. If you have feelings for me, at all, then you'd write back._

You're right. I don't feel any better today. I thought I would, but I don't. All I've proven is that I am capable on physically cheating on Mary and hurting her. Sherlock, you cannot imagine what you two have done to me. My wife and my internet lover made a pact behind my back and daft old John won't know a thing. I don't know what this means for me and Mary, yet Sherlock, but I do know what this means for us. There is a logical explanation that has finally caught up with me. Now it's down to me to spell it out. D. The end.

* * *

Wow! That was... Wow! I'm not going to be able to update for a bit. I want to start another story and I want to be able to manage three stories at the same time. So yeah... Until the next time. Hope you enjoy it!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another chapter! Sorry it took long. I was going to post it yesterday but I didn't have internet.

* * *

Subject: Me again.  
Dear Sherlock, I've been talking to my therapist. She said I shouldn't be surprised that you haven't replied to my many E-mails in the last few months. She said I should ask how you are, but nicely. So... How are things, Sherlock?  
Best possible wishes ever, John

_Dear John, tell me when you say "THE END" so definitively as you did five months and two weeks ago, What do you mean? And why can't you stick to it?_  
_Best wishes back, Sherlock_

There are some things I see differently today. And Also my curiosity about you improves the air around my lonely, empty flat with a single bed and bare walls.

_What?! Have you moved out, John? Have you and Mary separated?_

Yes. She's trying to salvage what she can and I'm thinking if there is anything that can be salvaged.  
PS. I'd love to know how you are. Can't you tell me anything? Give me some hints at least!

_Hint one: I've had a cold again. Hint two: I have only three weeks on my own. Hint three: Gregory- Greg is coming and staying._

Congratulations, Sherlock! And truly deserved. I'm referring to Greg, of course.  
Best regards, John

_Hello John. You'd be asleep by now. I think it's three of four in the morning. John, I have something to say. Writing to you, now that I've seen you, is intolerable. Every word that is spoken has your voice. I really thought it was over that night you wrote "THE END". I wrote us off, I tried to delete you from my mind palace. But I better stop writing now, the wine is strong. Twenty days for you and then my new life with Greg will start. And now, what the hell, I'm going to send you a kiss. I can see your lips. I can touch you, now. Please excuse my E-mails like this, I'm slightly drunk, not very but somewhat. So I'll stop. Finished. Send. THE END._  
_Yours Sherlock_

* * *

_Sorry It's short but my computer's acting shit lately and this is as much as I could upload. Hope you enjoy it!_


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter! I'll try to post more often but I think the stress of school and story writing is finally getting to me. I need to relax for a bit.

* * *

Dear Sherlock, Your drunken out pourings are quite something. It's quite a way to start my day! As your new life is about to start soon, I have a problem about our schedule for the new three weeks, which could possibly be our last. What should we do? One: nothing so that you could prepare for the arrival of Greg in peace? Two: we could keep on writing with each other until the plane lands? Three: Or should we meet one more time?

_Dear John, If I'm being honest, I can't imagine that we should meet one final time would be a good idea. I think we should stick to writing._

You must be sober, unfortunately.  
PS. Just one more thing. What does Gregory know about us?

_Nothing_

Sherlock, I hope you agree that "nothing" cannot be your whole answer. If you haven't told him, why not? I would like to know your answer so I can share it with my therapist tomorrow morning.

_John, I didn't tell Greg anything about us in Paris because I thought that there wasn't an 'us' at the time. After Paris, I didn't tell him anything because I hadn't told him anything in Paris, I couldn't start in the middle. I didn't tell him anything about us because he wouldn't have understood our strange love fest. I don't quite understand it myself._

Oh come on, Sherlock! Of course you understand it, you're a bloody genius! It can't be healthy to start a relationship with someone while in a secret story relationship with someone else. Sherlock, love, am I right?

_I'm not sure. I feel like the secret is hidden away._

Morning, Sherlock! I'm going to see my therapist. She will be fascinated to know about this.

_Hello John. We have wasted days in silence. I can only assume that your therapist suggested you stop writing to me. But are we going to see each other one more time?_

Dear Sherlock. Why now? If I'm right, we only have five days until Greg arrives. So why? What would you get out of it?

_Why?! So I can see you one more time. What would I get out of it?! A great feeling._

I'm delighted that you'd feel that way, but I'd feel the opposite way. I'm so sick and tired of good-byes. Please Sherlock! Go away! I'd rather hear from your voice message system at this point.

_John, I said one more time, not one last time. For me, saying good-bye would mean for me to stop thinking about you. As we both know that's not going to happen. So trust me: I am nowhere near saying good-bye._

Right! What great land conditions for Gregory!

_Don't be sorry for him! I've thought this through. You can't cheat with feelings alone. It's only when you openly act on those feelings and then cause someone else to suffer, that you have done something wrong._

God, you act like a damn machine! What do you mean "Openly acting on feelings"? We act on feelings by feeling them. Therefore that means, I was cheating on Mary before we even met in person. But take some comfort, I've only started realizing this since I've started therapy.  
PS Are we going to stop in four days? Or will we keep writing to each other? I mean, from time to time, when one of us feel like it. Could you, or rather would you, do it? Despite Greg?  
Yours John

_Dear John, yes, let's. From time to time. If we feel like it. But, please, never wait for a message from me. I'm not sure how things will be after Greg arrives, but write to me, John, if you feel like it. And if I feel like it, I'll write back. Now, let me say this, when I left for Paris last year, I wanted the best for you. I'm... sorry._  
_Love Sherlock._

* * *

That should be enough for you guys for now. I'll post another chapter on Friday. Promise! Anyway, Hope you enjoy it!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter! It's short but at least I kept my promise. I'll try to post more.

* * *

Sherlock, thanks for the apology. It was sweet, so unlike you. Now, welcome to our last day! Will you come over? Just a simple answer would do; yes or no. I live in a little flat next to St. Bart's hospital. Second floor, room 15. Knowing you, you don't need much other than that. Yes or no?

_Yes!_

It'll be a short meeting. Two to five minutes at the least. I want to give you something: A souvenir. The hand over won't last more than a few seconds and then Sherlock Holmes, you are free to live your life with Greg. So come on over.

_I'll be there in ten minutes._

Subject: Signs of Life  
_Hello John. How are you? It's been nearly three weeks. I think of you everyday. And I think of the gift you gave me. Thank you. _  
_Sherlock_

Hi Sherlock. You felt like it then, huh? Truth be told, I don't feel alright to ask in return how you are. I don't want you to be alright with Greg. Oh! Is Greg by any chance a somewhat tall, grey haired detective-type? About my age, two maybe three years older. I felt like getting some coffee at Speedy's and I happen to be passing by. A very attractive man walked into 221B, looking like he was about to... go solve some crimes or something. He was talking to an old women with an accent. A French accent. I must have been him. You could imagine my surprise. It's such a small world after-all.  
Best wishes, John  
PS. Don't worry, I bought my own coffee. I souldn't need to go there for a while.

_Dear John, I know I can't demand you to, but can you please not visit my area? What good would it?_  
_Best wishes back, Sherlock_

Chill out, will you? It's not like I talked to him. I wish many undisturbed days ahead. I'm off on holiday.  
Yours John

* * *

Be ready for the next chapter because... something happens. haha. Sorry. WRITER'S BLOCK IS A BITCH! Anyway, Hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Chapter 9

Guess what? There's a new chapter! I've been stressed. Sorry. Do you guys have any Halloween plans? I'm dressing as Fem!Castiel. I love my costume.

* * *

Subject: A Seventh Wave  
Hello Sherlock. I'm sitting on a balcony on a beach in Hawaii, looking down at the beach. It's quite amazing here. I am writing to you, now, because I feel like it. Also, because, I don't want to wait any longer. I'm watching out for a seventh wave. The locals here talk about an old folk-tale. The first six waves are predictable, separated with even space, each one would determine the next, they won't surprise you. But beware the seventh wave, for it is reckless in it's path, it breaks free from the rest, it's only that one wave that destroys everything. And after it's gone, Are things better? Or worse? I've been counting the waves for a long time now, but none of them has broken away yet. But I'm patient. I can wait. I won't give up hope.

_Hello John. Thank you for that by the sea-mail. Wow. That was a bad joke, even for me. I miss you, John. There aren't any waves here in London. I'm not waiting for anything, only an E-mail from you._

Subject: A Fresh Start  
Dear Sherlock, I'm okay, I know that you worry. Back home, Mary and I are trying to move forward in this relationship. We had a nice time, together, in Hawaii. We, now, know what we mean to each other. We know it's not everything, but it doesn't have to be. Mary knows that I've been writing to you again and that we've met. I told her that I just want to remain friends, online at least. Correspondents.  
Love John  
PS You've been living this new life of yours for quite a while now and you haven't told me a thing about it. Your pen-pal has a right to know. Does Greg feel at home in 221B? Does he have croissants for breakfast and eat snails for dinner? How do you spend your evenings? Does he wear boxers or does he go commando? How often do you have sex? How long does it take for him to get out of bed, given his age? Does he write you E-mails? Are you very much in love with him?

_For breakfast, Greg has a cup of tea and jam on toast. We have sex all the time. I'm serious, it's non-stop. It makes both of your questions about what underwear he wears and how long it takes him to get out of bed rather redundant. It's hard finding time to write platonic E-mails to you what with all of this sex. And in our rare breaks, we watch a show he likes, called Doctor Who, but of course, it leads to sex. Now I have to go to a crime scene. _  
_Sherlock_

That was quite the answer, Sherlock. Have a nice afternoon.  
PS You haven't told me if you are very much in love with him. Are you?

_Do you really think that you can get an answer out of me like that? It even took Greg a while to convince me to watch that show. But you never really told me what you think of your relationship with Mary. Salvageable or other wise? How does she feel with us continuing this correspondence?_

Please don't underestimate her. She stopped thinking of you as a rival for a while now. We have a partnership of convenience, I believe is what they call it nowadays.

_I'm happy for you, John. Do you think we could meet up for a coffee to discuss our new calm lives? If you feel like it._

Are you free one day next week?  
Hello?  
Sherlock? Are you doing one of your experiments?

* * *

I'll try to post another chapter by Sunday. I needed to update. So...yeah. Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

So this is a short chapter but it has **a lot **of drama. I'll see if I can post tomorrow but I have to stay late after school so don't expect anything.

* * *

_I made a big mistakes last night. I told Greg about... us. I'll be in touch as soon as I can but don't wait for a message from me._  
_Love Sherlock_

Sherlock, why do you do so much rational things at the most worst of times? I won't wait.

168 hours, 3 minutes, and twenty seconds and I'm still not waiting. Seriously, I'M NOT WAITING.

Subject: NEARLY TWO DAMN WEEKS OF WAITING  
Dear Sherlock, I'm sick of not waiting. Now, I'm waiting. Don't you want to write to me anymore? Or can't you? Or aren't you allowed to? Oh Sherlock, you are making me really unhappy at the moment. Please end this silence.  
Yours John

Hi Sherlock. My therapist suggested that we meet up to talk to get "Closure".  
In anticipation, John

_Dear John, please. Just... give me more time._  
_Love Sherlock_

Sherlock, it is now twelve days, two hours and five minutes. I just wanted you to know that I haven't lost you yet.  
Love John  
PS What exactly did you tell Greg, excuse me Gregory, about us? Did you tell him about the tricky parts? That you left to Paris to save my marriage? That we've met off-line? That we even had sex once?

_Everything. The lot._

Are you mad, Sherlock?! Did you even tell him about the souvenir I gave you? If not, why?

_No, because that was the only thing that needed to stay between us. My greatest and most wonderful secret._

Nicely put, Sherlock.

_Please, be patient with me, John. In a week, exactly, I'll tell you everything._

Subject: Time's up  
Tomorrow, your week will be up. So, how's everything?  
Love John

Subject: Everything is over  
_Dear John, Gregory and I have split up. He's flying back to Paris, alone. That's everything._

* * *

So that's that. Hope you enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

It's even shorter than the last but I want to make this story last. I fear it's coming to an end. I've been asked to update again. You know you who are. And I thought 'Fuck it. I have the next few chapters ready.' So yeah.

* * *

That is a lot. But, surely, it can't be everything. Do you want to meet? So you can have a shoulder to cry on? I can be there for you. I want to be there for you.  
All my love, John

Subject: The Point of Contact  
_Dear John, I'm currently sitting at a table in a cafe near my brother's house as I write this. I miss you so much. So why did I tell Gregory about us? I had to. It came to the point where I no longer had a choice. It was your point that did it, John. It's the point where you accidentally touched on our first meeting. It is preserved in time for all eternity. Months later, at our three minute encounter, just before Gregory arrived, you gave me a souvenir. Did you have any idea on what it would do to me? "Shh, Sherlock," you whispered. "Don't say anything. Don't say a word." You took my right hand, brought it up to your mouth, and kissed our point of contact. I've played the scene back millions of times, I mean, I know it by heart. So my right hand began to... avoid Gregory's body, protecting it's secret in a clenched fist. But of course, in the end, Gregory noticed. One night, he grabbed my right hand and tried to turn it into a game. I knew that I couldn't hide it from him anymore, hide us. I opened my fist and... all the secrets flowed out with it. A wave broke free, changing everything._

Dearest Sherlock, I'm so, so sorry. I want to hug you so badly right now and never let you go. You are so... amazingly sweet. But I know you don't like being called that. I need to calm myself. I'm taking the children out for a movie. See you very soon.  
John  
PS In fact, how about next Friday at eight-thirty PM at a table at Angelo's for two, booked under the name Watson?

_Done._

* * *

Now you guys know about the souvenir that John gave Sherlock. What did you guys think? Sorry if it's short again, I can't help it. Hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Chapter 12

So there's two chapters left after this one then it's done. Sorry. But all good things come to an end, right? Here's this chapter.

* * *

Sherlock? One question before you do whatever it is instead of sleep, answer this: When you kissed me with  
such passion on your door-step tonight, did you want me to come up to your flat? I would have said yes. God  
knows, I would have said yes, really!

_Really?! John, it was an overwhelming evening just because we met up. Sleep well, my love. I'm off for now. I'll _  
_try to sleep and dream of you._

Sleep well, Sherlock. Oh! I just wanted to point out that you never once mentioned Mary tonight. Good night,  
love.  
John

_Good morning, my love. You didn't mention her, either, I noticed. She's your concern, not mine. Or maybe, it _  
_doesn't matter now, considering that she knows all about us now. The only thing I'm not certain of is how to _  
_interpret a 'Partnership of convenience'. Maybe the only way to preserve this feeling, this sence of riding a _  
_seventh wave, is if we stop talking or writing about it from now on. _  
_Love Sherlock_

Dear Sherlock, I know you don't want to write about it but I've got a is it you want?

_You._

What you do mean? Do you mean you want to keep messaging with this "you"? Or keep "you" as your point of  
contact? Admiring you? Kissing you?

_Everything you. Now I've got to ask you one thing: Would you divorce Mary?_

No.

* * *

What did you guys think? I'll post the next chapter on Friday. Till then, hope you enjoy it!


	13. Chapter 13

As promised, the next chapter. It's a short chapter but hey it's an update.

* * *

_Alright then. Forget everything._

Don't just say 'Alright then', idiot. Ask me why not?

_I decide what I ask you. So why won't you get a divorce, for Christ's sake?!_

Because I'm already divorced. As of 11:45 AM on the sixth of September of last year. You may recall it as the time after I said "THE END". That's when I moved out and when Mary and I drew the right conclusions. I was going to tell but then Greg got in the way. He was just... there and I didn't think it'd be the right time. Am I right?

_But you and May went on holiday together to go watch some pointless waves! Then you moved back in with her!_

We came to an arrangement for a common purpose. Only that I would come back home, for a short period of time, to look after the children while she went on a book tour of some sort. It also meant that I wouldn't be alone in a dark room, staring at the computer, waiting for an E-mail that would never come.

_Now what?_

And now... you can ask me if I'd like to come over your place.

_Come over to my place, John. Please, right now._

_..._

Give me five minutes.

* * *

What did you guys think? One more chapter. Wow! I'm going to miss these stories. I'll post the last chapter tomorrow. It'll be... it's adorable. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

The last chapter. I feel sad. I don't want it to end. But we had a good time, right? It skips some time from the last E-mail, so yeah...

* * *

September 21, 2014 (11:32 AM)  
Subject: Riding crop?  
_Dear John, are you online? This feels odd. We haven't spoken online in ages. Just wondering: Did I leave the riding crop back at the flat? I need it for a case. A man's alibi depends on it. Can you look if it's there? There's at least three possible places as to where I could have left it. One: Under the bed where we left it last time. Two: In the kitchen under the table. Three: In my closet hanging by the door. Can you please have a look? And can you bring it to Bart's morgue?_  
_Kiss Sherlock_

Hello, my lovely husband! I have your riding crop here, actually. The answer was number one: under the bed. I'll bring it by in a few minutes. It's quite nice to find you in my inbox again. Also, it's lovely to be writing to you again. It feels a bit taboo. See you tonight. And you have to eat something. I'm cooking tonight for our anniversery . No more take-out. We have to start eating healthy. I want you to live a long and healthy life. 'Till then.  
A thousand kisses, John

_Dear John, "long and healthy life"? That seems dull. I love you, John._  
_Sherlock_

I love you, too, you bloody git.  
John

* * *

Surely you guys can tell what happened there. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this magical journey!


End file.
